Years in the Future 2
by Author-chan
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic "Years in the Future". What happens when Sakura and Co. go to visit King Arthur? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author-chan's note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Author-chan's note: **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **I, the insane writer known to all as Author-chan, have just done the impossible! It's nothing pathetic, like having million babies all at the same time. No, I have done something incredible! I have just began the sequel to my fic, _1500 Years in the Future! _Isn't that amazing?! I am invincible! (*Suddenly, Bunny hops over and points a machine gun loaded with carrots at Author-chan. Author-chan looks at the carrot-filled gun with fear in her eyes.*) Okay, so maybe I'm not invincible. (*Bunny shots the carrots at Author-chan.*) **OW!!! EVIL RODENT!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did, do you think I would be here writing this?! No way! I'd be on a date with Eriol. He is _so _cute!!! (*Author-chan becomes starry-eyed.*)

1500 Years in the Future II

(AKA Sakura goes to Camelot)

(Chapter 1)

2001AD

"Do you see them?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"Nope. Not an Onii-chan or Kero-chan in sight," Sakura whispered back. The two were on a date at the park, but they were a little worried about Sakura's big brother and Sun Guardian. Those two had a bad habit of interrupting dates. Sakura and Syaoran came out from behind the trees, and tiptoed towards the park bench. Double-checking to make sure no one was around, they sat on the bench. Then Syaoran put his arm around Sakura.

"GET OFF MY SISTER, BRAT!!!" a voice yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" the couple screamed. From the trees above them, an annoyed Touya jumped down. An equally annoyed Guardian Beast of the Seal followed him.

"Die, brat!" Touya screamed. He had grabbed Syaoran, and had begun shaking him.

"Onii-chan!!!" Sakura cried, trying to get her angry brother off her boyfriend. 

"Hey, Touya, save some for me!" Kero protested. Shoving the angry brother aside, the Guardian faced Syaoran.

"What are you going to do to me, stuffed animal?" Syaoran scoffed, "Bite me?"

"No, _THIS!!!_" Kero yelled as he changed into his true form. Syaoran was soon gasping for air as the giant lion sat on him.

"Get –off!" Syaoran gasped.

"Kero-chan, get off him now!" Sakura ordered. The winged lion got off, and changed back into a stuffed toy.

"Why I –" Syaoran snarled.

"All of you, stop right now!" Sakura cried. All three glared at each other, each making up a plan on how to kill the others. Sakura sighed, and hit all three on the head.

"OW!" the three guys cried together.

"Well, you all deserved it!" Sakura cried, "Can't I go on a date, without there being a fistfight?" All three males blushed slightly. Sakura smiled at them. "I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself." 

"But, the brat!" Touya and Kero protested.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," Sakura said, "It looks like our date is over. May we go home?"

"Alright, Sakura," Syaoran sighed, as he offered her his arm. She took it. Kero and Touya twitched at the sight. The four then headed back to the Kinomoto's house.

***

"Do you want to came in, Syaoran?" Sakura offered when they reached the house.

"NO!!!" Kero and Touya yelled.

"I wasn't asking you," Sakura said.

"Sure," Syaoran said with a smile. Then before Kero or Touya could move, Syaoran kissed Sakura! Then the couple quickly ran inside the house.

"BRAT!!! You are _so _dead!!!" Kero and Touya shrieked as they ran after the couple. They found Syaoran in the parlor with his sword drawn and his ward papers in his hand. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Grinning evilly, Kero transformed into Cerberus, while Touya pulled out his own ward papers. All three were prepared for battle.

"Stop!" Sakura cried as she ran into the room. Yukito and Fujitaka were following her.

"I second that," Fujitaka agreed, "I just finished cleaning up the parlor!"

"Let me guess," Yukito began, "Li-san went out on a date with Sakura-chan."

"And he kissed her!" Touya cried, outraged. Fujitaka, Yukito, and Sakura sighed.

"Touya," Fujitaka said, "Wen are you going to accept the fact those two are in love? You too, Cerberus."

"When pigs fly!" Cerberus and Touya answered.

"That is possible, you know," Yukito said. The two glared at him.

"Shut up, Snow Bunny!!!" they shouted.

"You two are just _so _stubborn," a voice said. The three battlers turned towards the voice. Kero was so surprised, he changed back into his small form without noticing it. Touya's ward papers burst into flames, while Syaoran dropped his sword on his foot.

"It's the evil magician!!!!" Syaoran shrieked. There, leaning against the wall, was Eriol. As usual, he was smiling the smile that meant he was up to something.

"Eriol-san, Yukito-san, and I," Fujitaka began, "were talking about a trip you kids will be taking."

"Were are we going?" Touya asked.

"The better question would be when," Eriol said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"We're going back in time to visit Arthur-san!" Yukito explained.

"What?!" Touya, Syaoran, And Kero cried.

"Really?!" Sakura asked, "That's great!"

"Are you nuts?!" Touya, Syaoran, and Kero yelled at Eriol.

"How are we supposed to get there in the first place, O evil sorcerer?" Syaoran asked.

"With this!" Eriol cried, as he pulled out a dark blue crystal.

"Is that what I think that is?!" Syaoran cried. Eriol smiled evilly.

"Yep! It's a time crystal!" Eriol said, "But this is a new type of time crystal. Unlike the old kind, this crystal can be used without having to pour chemicals over it. All that needs to be done is to say a few special words over it."

"You've been busy," Touya commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! When are we going? I gotta pack!" Sakura cried, practically skipping. Eriol's smile got even wider as he looked at Fujitaka. The two halves of Clow Reed's reincarnation exchanged glances, and nodded. Syaoran began to feel uneasy. Both halves of Clow Reed had identical evil smiles. And whenever Fujitaka acted evil, that meant all hell was about to be let loose.

'What are they going to do?' Syaoran wondered.

"Well, everyone," Fujitaka said, "I have to go. Have fun on your trip. Ja ne!" Fujitaka waved as he walked out the door.

"What do you mean?" Sakura called, "After all, we're not going yet, are we?" She looked at Eriol, who was smiling evilly.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as Eriol began to chant.

"But we're not ready yet!" several people shrieked. But before anyone could protest further, the room began to swim.

Author-chan's note: I have a surprise for you! But you're going to have to wait for the next chapter for it to be unveiled. Let's just say, Arthur got very _tall. _(Oh, please r+r. I live on reviews. I _need_ reviews! Just NO FLAMES please.)


	2. Chapter Two

Author-chan's notes: (*Pan over to see Bunny at Author-chan's lab-top. Bunny now talks.*) **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** I, the evil bunny of Author-chan, have taken over the fic of my former "master", Author-chan. She is tied up, and was thrown in my deepest, darkest dungeon, guarded by my bestest, and most evilest minions I have! From now on I control the lives of the characters in the fic. And make them my slaves! **MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! **And I get all the carrots I want!!! (*Reader then hears a strange roar. Author-chan then runs in, broken chains around her. Author-chan now speaks.*) **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU EVIL RABBIT!!! THIS IS MY FIC NOT YOURS!!! **(*Author-chan wraps her broken chains around Bunny's neck, and throws her far, far away. Author-chan takes a deep breath.*) Sorry I haven't written for so long. My evil rabbit locked me in a barrel with stuffed animals as the guards! Plus, she stole my lab-top! But I have it back again. Now on with the …(*Reader hears a loud pitched cry, and sees Bunny flying towards Author-chan. Bunny hits Author-chan on the back of the head, and Author-chan gets knocked out. Bunny holds up a sign that says:*) Now on with the story!

1500 Years in the Future II

(AKA Sakura in Camelot)

(Chapter Two)

530AD

King Arthur was bored. It was a bright spring day, and he was stuck indoors listening to his knights and advisors squabble over the problems of his land. 

'I wish Merlin was here,' Arthur thought to himself. But no, Merlin had been lured into a magical sleep years ago. The magical word no longer had any part in his live now that Merlin was gone. As his mind wandered, his hand began to play with something in his robes. He continued to stared dreamily into space as the thing in his hand became warm. Arthur blinked in surprise. He looked at the thing in his hand. It was _glowing!_

'Why it's the golden star Sakura-chan gave me when I left Japan!' Arthur thought, 'But what is it doing here? I thought I left it in my chambers.' He had found that the little star often comforted him, but it never _glowed _before.

'I wonder what's going on to make the star glow,' Arthur wondered. The memory of the young green-eyed girl and her glaring amber-eyed boyfriend was still fresh in his mind. That trip was one of the most memorable thing to him because he had shared it with Merlin. At first he smiled at the memory, but then frowned.

'I miss you Old Lin,' Arthur thought. The star, sensing his sadness, became warmer, and a strong feeling of peace came over the **_twenty-eight-year-old _**king. he smiled again, but a fist striking the table brought him back to the real world.

"My king," Sir Gareth cried, "We must begin to stamp out this evil immediately!"

"Eh?" Arthur asked sleepily.

"I am speaking of the evil enchantments of Morgan le Fay!" Gareth yelled.

"What about Morgan's enchantments?" Arthur asked densely.

"My king, have you not listen to a thing I have said these past **five hours?!**" Gareth asked hotly.

"Um...um...no," Arthur answered.

"I've been saying that all magic is EVIL!!!" Gareth exploded.

"Now, Garth," Sir Gawain said, trying to calm down his hotheaded brother, "Not all magic is bad. If you had meet Merlin, you would have known that."

"How do you know?!" Gareth yelled, "I mean, for we know, that magician might have been with league with Morgan all along! And if he was so helpful, why isn't he here now?!" Some of the newer knights, who had never met Merlin, nodded in agreement. Even some of the old knights, who hated magic, agreed with him.

"Enough!" Arthur yelled, banging his hand against the Round Table. All the knights looked up in shock. Arthur hardly ever yelled or banged his fist, "I will not stand here and have the memory of my teacher and my friend be insulted. He was a good man. He still _is_ a good man."

"I second that!" Gawain agreed, "When was there a time where Merlin didn't help us? Magic isn't evil either. It's just the wielder who is. Like a sword, magic does either good or evil things depending on who uses it. Gareth, do not insult thing you do not yet understand."

"Thank you my friend," Arthur whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Gawain answered, "After all, what are friends for?"

"This meeting is over," Arthur said out loud. as the knights left, Arthur felt the star congratulate him.

Author-chan's notes: Wow! I'm finished with this chapter. Bunny actually helped this time. Thanks Bunny. (*Bunny throws a carrot at Author-chan.*) **OW!!!** Is that the thanks I get? Evil rabbit. Oh, and in case you didn't notice this, Arthur is 28 years old now! (*Bunny holds up a sign that says…*) How could they not notice it?! You underlined it, put in Italics, and made it blue!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author-chan's note: **HI PEOPLE!!! **Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy with school and other fics. Anyway, I'm back working on this fic, so GO ME!!! If you people have noticed, Bunny's not here any more! IT'S A MIRACLE!!! I no longer have an evil rabbit trying to kill me! YAY!!! (*Something suddenly hits Author-chan over the head*) OW!!! What's this? A black carrot?! Oh no! It can't be!!! BUNNY?! (*Pan over to see a little black bunny rabbit. Rabbit suddenly talks*) **Rabbit**: Hello Author-chan. I am Rabbit, one of Bunny's most trusted servants! I have been sent by my glorious leader, the beautiful Bunny-chan, to make your life miserable! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **Author-chan:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

1500 Years in the Future II

(A.K.A. Sakura Goes to Camelot)

Chapter Three

530 AD

"OW!" Sakura cried as she rubbed her head. She looked around. She, Yukito, Touya, Kero, and Eriol were all in a woodland clearing. To her surprise, Eriol was the only one standing. Everyone else, including her, was laying on the ground like they had fallen down. She also wasn't the only one with a sore head. Then Sakura noticed something wrong.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura cried, "Where's Syaoran?"

"I don't know," Yukito said.

"Maybe he was transported to the time when the dinosaurs were still alive," Kero fantasized, "And maybe he was eaten by a T-rex!"

"Wouldn't that be wonderful," Touya agreed, dreamily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm up here!" a voice from the trees called. Everyone looked up. There, tangled in the tree branches, sat Syaoran.

"So he wasn't eaten by a T-rex," Kero shrugged, "But he still looks stupid up there! HA HA!" Kero laughed. Touya joined in.

"Why you stuffed animal!" Syaoran snarled. He quickly summoned up his sword and cut himself free. Landing on the ground on his two feet, Syaoran was as graceful as a cat. Kero, however, didn't notice Syaoran had broken free until…

"Syaoran! Stop strangling Kero!!!" Sakura shrieked. Kero was in Syaoran's hands, gasping for air. It took awhile, but with the help of Touya, Yukito, and Eriol, Sakura was able to pry Syaoran off her Guardian.

"BRAT!!!" Kero yelled when he was free. The Sun Guardian was a second away from changing into his true form, and roasting Syaoran. Syaoran was also ready to do battle with his sword and ward papers.

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed, "Will you two please stop?"

"Not until I eat him!" Kero yelled.

"Not until his head is mounted on my wall!" Syaoran yelled. (* The phrase that Syaoran is using is from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast". It was used by the evil dude, Gaston. Don't worry, I'm not saying that Syaoran is evil or anything, I just thought that phrase was cool.*)

"If you two won't stop," Sakura threatened, "I'll use the Change Card on you two again!"

"AHHHHH!!!" Syaoran and Kero yelped, "Not the Change Card!!!"

"Now you two better apologize to each other on the count of ten, or else! One!"

"SORRY!!!" Kero and Syaoran blurted out quickly.

"That's much better!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh my, Sakura! You're learning some of my evil ways of manipulating people! I'm so proud of you!" Eriol said fondly, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Evil magician," Syaoran muttered.

"What does the Change Card do?" Touya whispered to Yukito.

"Yue says that the Change Card can switch people's bodies," Yukito answered, "That's why Cerberus and Li-san dislike it so much."

"Oh," Touya said, nodding sagely. 

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Eriol answered.

"Where are we exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I told the time crystal to bring us somewhere close to where Arthur-san is. Of course, since this is a new brand of time crystal I'm using, it may be a bit inaccurate," Eriol said.

"How inaccurate?" Syaoran asked.

"Around a one through one hundred mile radius or so," Eriol answered with a smile.

"Do you mean that we have to walk one hundred miles to reach Arthur-san?!" Touya yelled.

"Give or take a few miles," Eriol said, still smiling.

"Why you idiotic evil magician!!!!" Syaoran, Touya, and Kero shrieked at the same time. All three jumped on Eriol, each wanting to rip out his throat first.

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed, "Well, I'm going to start walking. So you better stop fighting or Yukito-san and I will leave you four all alone!"

"Wait, Sakura!!!" all four cried, as they stood up to follow her.

Author-chan's notes: YAY! I finished the third chapter! No thanks to that rabbit that is. (*Rabbit throws another black carrot at Author-chan's head.*) OW!!! STOP THAT!!! AND WHAT'S WITH THE **BLACK** CARROTS? **Rabbit**: Among those who serve Bunny, I am the most famous because of two things: my black carrots, and my devotion to Bunny! **Author-chan**: "Devotion"? Yeah right. I be you have a **crush** on Bunny-chan! **Rabbit**: (*blushing*) I do not! **Author-chan**: Yes you do!!! You're blushing! (*Rabbit throws another carrot at Author-chan.*)OWW!!! EVIL RODENT!!!

P.S. Please R+R! It's good for you, and the author! (Just NO flames. Flames are bad for the author's health, and you don't want to kill the author now, do you?)


End file.
